SCAR SSR
}} The SCAR SSR is an American Designated Marksman Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 85, or it can be purchased with credits. History The SCAR-SSR (Sniper Support Rifle), also known as the FN SCAR-H PR (Precision Rifle) and SCAR Mk.20 Mod.0 SSR, is a designated marksman version of the SCAR-H. It is a relatively modern rifle, utilizing the same operating system and modular architecture found in all members of the SCAR family. The SCAR-H PR incorporates features seldom found in a semi-auto precision rifle and retains the same performance as an assault rifle. The rifle is available with a foldable buttstock (SCAR-H PR model) or with a non-foldable precision buttstock (SCAR-H TPR model is the one used in-game.) The SCAR Mk.20 Mod.0 SSR is the US designation of the SCAR-H TPR. In-Game General Information The SCAR SSR is a highly accurate and powerful DMR. It has high damage and a great headshot multiplier (x2). It can one-shot-headshot an opponent at medium range, up to 166 studs, slightly longer than the headshot range of the SVU, However, at range it requires three shots-to-kill (STK) a full health enemy on the limbs, but two shots if one lands on the head or chest. This rifle has a moderate fire rate (220 RPM) and it is combined with its advantage of higher precision and reduces the effect of its moderate recoil to make it an effective killing machine like the SVU. The SCAR SSR has a very fast muzzle velocity, on par with the Intervention and .50 cal snipers. The default iron sights are the same as the other SCAR rifles, but are not so useful on this weapon, like they are on other SCAR variants. It is highly recommended to mount an optic a user prefers. The SCAR SSR functions similarly to the Dragunov SVU. To make full use of the high muzzle velocity, engage enemies at longer ranges. It can neutralize an enemy faster than the MK11 and the SKS, and about as quickly as the Dragunov SVU due to its one-shot-kill (1SK) to the head. The SSR is also very mobile - the user should change their sniping position frequently to avoid detection. Ambushing is also a good tactic to use with the SSR. Thanks to the high damage, the suppressors won't affect much of the sheer power that the SSR brings to the table. Even though it can two-shot-kill (2SK) or one-shot-headshot up to a moderate range, this rifle is easily outclassed by most of the close-quarters-combat (CQC) and medium range weapons if they ever get close. Using a good backup secondary weapon is important to keep the user alive, bar the user not getting themselves in a CQC situation in the first place. It will also be outclassed by dedicated snipers at the longest sidelines due to both lower damage and shorter scope steady time. ''Usage & Tactics Given its low RoF and high damage, the SCAR SSR is better suited in a more "passive" approach than typical DMRs. The high damage in conjunction with its damage multipliers, faster muzzle velocity and great accuracy allow for the SSR to compete against sniper rifles at long distances. However, given that its iron sights are not practical for such long-range engagements, it is recommended that a sight with a good amount of zoom, PM II or VCOG 6x Scope should be used. The ACOG Scope is well suited and may work better than the VCOG or PM II due to the faster ADS and not needing to be concerned with short steady time with PM II or VCOG. If if the user can aim well, it is possible that the SSR can be used in CQC, although this is much harder to do given the very slow aim-down-sights (ADS) time, poor handling traits and the low RoF, which means missing a shot in CQC makes a user more vulnerable in such scenarios. PDWs and Shotguns are much better suited to CQC and against such weapons. A good close-range secondary, such as the TEC-9 or Serbu Shotgun would be beneficial to SSR users, filling the gap in CQC the SSR leaves. 'Conclusion' The SCAR SSR is a heavy-hitting DMR that is comparable to the Dragunov SVU, both having low magazine capacities for its class, slow mobility speed and good one-shot headshot range. With the low capacity and slow mobility combined with the painfully slow ADS time, this can hinder its performance greatly. Despite this, it retains the lethality of a sniper rifle with headshots out to an impressive distance and the higher RoF of a DMR. 'Pros & Cons' '''Pros:' * High damage—2SK to the torso at all ranges. * Longest one-shot headshot kill range in-class—up to 166 studs. * High muzzle velocity. * Fast recoil recovery. * Access to the PM II. * Decent mobility. Cons: * Lower RoF than most DMRs. * Small magazine capacity. * High recoil—inaccurate if spammed. * Slow aim down sights (ADS) speed - especially with PM II and VCOG. * Short steady time with PM II and VCOG (four seconds). Trivia * In an older update of the SCAR-H on the FN Herstal's website, there was a 20-inch (50.8 cm) long barrel configuration. This was later removed and replaced by the SCAR-H PR. ** The civilian sale SCAR SSR is sold under SCAR 20s * The SCAR SSR; ** Can use 20-round magazines, the same as the ones used by the SCAR-H. ** Has a fire mode change animation even though it has one fire mode. *** Technically possible in real life as an SCAR-H lower which has an auto sear for automatic firing can be attached to the SSR upper. ** Has a lower firing sound than other SCARs in-game. * The SCAR SSR was popularized by the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive's SCAR-20, the name used for the SCAR SSR in CS:GO. 'References' # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_SCARSCAR-SSR details under variants # FN website #1 # FN website #2 Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:SCAR Family